Story of A Moody Teenager
by ZZzzozzZZ
Summary: Warning: AU akuroku Axel and Roxas meet in high school. Roxas is a short, moody, and book-smart junior. Axel is a 20 year old senior, who was held back because of an accident a few years ago. Could 'opposites attract' ever have been more true?
1. Meetings Aren't Supposed To Be This Fun

So. I'm actually writing one of my favorite pairings in a fanfiction. Yeah. This really is kinda weird for me, so I don't know if I'll complete it, or even write another chapter. sigh Comment telling me what you think I should do with it. Its always nice to hear other people's opinions, after all.

Anyways, this chapter is completely in Roxas's point of view. If I do write more, it'll probably end up switching between him and Axel.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, even though I want to very badly... of course, I would probably end up completely ruining the story line with a bunch of odd pairings, but... you know.

Warnings: In this chapter, there will be swearing. And a bit of Axel-bashing.

--EDIT--

Ok, for those of you who have read this story:

I'm redoing it.

I am rewriting each chapter individually. There may be some new things in it, so I suggest reading each chapter again (however right now I only have redone the first chapter... I'll try and get another chapter out each week)

Anyway, thank you for reading~~

I love you guys.

--

I somehow always knew that the person I would fall in love with would be different.

Little did I know how different it would be.

It all started when we met...

My friend Olette smiled gently at me as students shoved past me to get into the classroom.

"You'll be fine," she said, patting me sympathetically on the shoulder. I didn't even bother to shrug it off.

"Then why am I so worried," I grumbled, crossing my arms.

She laughed quietly and said, "It's okay, Roxas. It's only one class. The rest of them, you'll probably have with me, or Kairi, or another one of us."

I sighed. "I know, Olette. Anyway, you gotta get to class." Her class was on the other side of the school, after all.

"Yeah. You'll do fine," she said more firmly as she turned away. "Make some friends or something!" she called back over her shoulder. I frowned and walked into the classroom.

I was very nervous; I was a junior in a senior level class, so I was positive that I wouldn't know anyone. After all, my only senior friend was in mostly remedial classes. Damn Selphie. She just had to be dumb, didn't she?

I took a bit of time before the bell rang to survey the classroom. The chairs were all aligned into neat rows.

Wow. I thought. This teacher seems like a prick already.

I walked over to one of the chairs and sat down behind a few people, who were having quite the animated conversation about why blueberry muffins were completely superior to banana nut muffins. I sighed, hoping that they wouldn't turn around and ask me my opinion. I took my backpack off and placed it under my desk neatly, then sat down. Feeling exhausted that it was the first day, I put my head down and felt myself dozing off.

...

"Hey kid," someone said, waking me up. I murmured something about '5 more minutes...', but the person tapped me on the head. "Kiiiid. Wakey, wakey."

I sat up and looked around, a bit disoriented.

"Wha-" I attempted to ask what was going on, but of course 'sleepy-Roxas' mode had kicked in.

"Eloquent." the person stated with a smirk evident in his voice.

I looked up and found a guy with the brightest red hair I had ever seen. It was very spiky, as though he had just crawled out of bed and had done absolutely nothing to his hair. He was looking at me with striking green eyes. He quite possibly the thinnest person and definitely the tallest person I had ever seen. He had his hands on the desk and was leaning over, leering down at me.

"You okay?" he asked. He looked a bit worried, even with the slight smirk on his face. "You look a bit... I dunno. Spacey?"

When he waved a thin, gloved hand in front of my face, I realized that I had been staring at his bright green eyes and immediately looked down, very ashamed. I felt my face heat up slightly.

"Sorry, sorry," I quickly replied. "You said something?"

"Yup. You're in my seat. Seating chart's over there," he added when I looked confused. Oh, so there was a seating chart.. Sure enough, there was a large piece of paper with the words 'seating chart' written hugely on it. I'm not sure how I missed that. "I'm kinda supposed to be sitting in A-14, and, well, here we are."

We sat in silence for a good while, during which he stared at me, seeming quite amused. I felt my face turn a shade darker when I realized that I was still in his seat. I stood up rather abrubtly, slapping my hands down on the table. I turned around to walk away.

"Thankies, kid," he responded cheerfully, taking his rightful seat in the place where I had only just been. I froze at the name and turned around, counting in my head to keep myself calm.

"I am not a kid," I replied slowly, trying (and failing) to sound as though I didn't care that he had just called me by my absolutely most hated nicknames of all time. Way too many people called me that. I wasn't that short, was I? I mean, really!

"You certainly look like one. How old are you? Fourteen? Fifteen?"

"Seventeen," I growled, and you can ask anyone who's ever ticked me off; I growl well. Therefore, it surprised me greatly when he merely chuckled slightly and leaned back in his chair.

"Wow. You're only a few years younger than I am," he replied. He sounded both impressed and amused at the same time.

That's when my temper took over, and I angrily turned my back to him and stormed over to the bulletin board with the seating chart on it. Tracing the rows and columns with my finger, I managed to find my seat.

"B-14..." I said quietly. I couldn't believe it. His seat was the one right next to mine. I growled loudly in frustration and let out a wide variety of creative curses, causing some guy behind me to jump in surprise and fall out of his chair.

Hearing the door open again at the front of the classroom, I turned toward the front. There was a man with long silver hair standing in front of the door. He was dressed completely in black and appeared to be angry, judging from the expression on his face.

"Hello, class," he spoke. His voice kind of freaked me out. And by kind of, I mean severely. It was chilling and apathetic, and it made me shiver in a fearful way. It commanded the entire room's attention immediately.

"It is the beginning of a new school year, and other things here at the school. I am Sephiroth. You will address me as such," he said, glancing over the room like a hawk surveying his prey. "Here are the rules. If you are not a complete moron, you will write them down. They are as follows: No disrespect toward me. No chewing gum. Absolutely no being late to class. And stay in your damn seat unless I say you may get up. If you break any of these rules, expect the consequences to be... upsetting."

And, that was when he noticed me. You know, the only one still standing. Slightly embarrassing, I admit. I gulped loudly when he began speaking to me.

"Would you mind sitting down? I am in the mood to begin class, and you are not in your seat."

I felt the chill in his words, and, afraid for my well-being, I scrambled quickly over to my seat next to the tall, redheaded guy, who grinned over at me when I sat down and raised a thumbs-up. I merely ignored him, however, and glared holes into my desk.

"Now, if all of you little morons are ready, I would like to begin discussing the literature of..." Sephiroth began. That's where he lost me, because I felt something touch my leg. Prickling up, I looked down and found a note that was folded into a little star sitting in my lap. I scoffed; how childish. Bringing it up to the table, I opened it.

Hey kid! The name's Axel. Got it memorized? Since we're going to be sitting next to each other for the rest of the year, I figure we might as well be friends! :) it said. I slowly looked up in horror to the guy sitting next to me. Axel, my mind reminded me. He grinned, flashing two thumbs-ups and nodded.

That fucking cocky bastard! I thought, banging my head into the table a few times. Axel's face turned rather quickly into a frown of worry at my reaction; clearly he wasn't accustomed to rejection. I, however, honestly didn't give a damn.

I quickly scrawled It's Roxas. Not kid. And I don't want to be friends. Got that memorized? My handwriting was a bit shaky from my anger. I shook my head a few times before throwing the paper at him without even folding it. Which was a mistake by the way. It simply fluttered to the ground at his feet, and I watched, completely mortified, as he grinned while gracefully swooping down to pick it up off the ground. Damn, was that embarrassing.

But he simply read it and wrote, in his atrocious handwriting, a reply. He placed it on the table in front of me without folding it. I glanced briefly at it, and turned away before doing a double-take.

In rather large letters, the note read Good! Glad you see it my way, buddy! Want to meet some of my other friends for lunch? as though he had not even noticed that I had blatantly rejected his friendship. I hit my forehead with my hand, then turned to him.

"No!" I muttered forcibly. "I don't want to be your friend!"

He really looked hurt when I shoved the note back in his direction and pulled out my doodling notebook. His expression looked so hurt, but he had annoyed me greatly, so I naturally was not keeping politeness very high on my priority list.

The rest of class consisted of me ignoring everyone around me and doodling angry stick figures.

--

So if you liked it, I'd love to hear about it. :)


	2. Beaniewearing Fight Stars

Okay, this chapter's finally finished. :P

Finally.

--ROXAS POV--

"So, Roxas. How was your first senior class?" asked Olette in her usual "motherly" tone of voice. We were in our Algebra II class, and our teacher had finally just given up trying to stop us all from talking, which meant we pretty much had a free period. When I looked over at Olette to answer her, I noticed that she was chewing on the end of her pencil, a habit she had recently acquired from who-knows-where.

"Well, the class itself was alright. Of course, the teacher was completely terrifying, but there was this _guy_ sitting next to me, and he wouldn't-"

"Was he hot?" interrupted Kairi, after popping her bubblegum loudly. Of course the boy-crazy Kairi would want to know that. As if I would know if she would think he was hot. Man, it's not like I was gay or anything.

Just to prove a point, I firmly stated, "No. He was the most fucking annoying person I believe I've ever had the misfortune of meeting. He kept trying to pass me notes and talk to me while I was trying to pay attention to Sephiroth." Okay, so that last bit was kind of a lie. It's not like I was honestly trying that hard to pay attention in class. I mean, I was doodling in my notebook for at least half an hour, but my friends definitely did not need to know that.

"It's okay, Roxas," Olette said to me comfortingly, patting my shoulder. Really, sometimes she was almost more like a mother to me than a friend. Not in the annoying way, of course. She was just really sweet.

"Yeah, don't let him get to you," Pence said darkly. "If you fight him, you'll end up like Hayner and be suspended from school."

Right. My best friend Hayner was suspended for two weeks, this week and the next, for punching some guy yesterday. I mean, it was only the second day of school for crying out loud. I guess Hayner always _did_ have a bit of a temper problem. Of course, I did too, except I had a bit more self-control.

"I know, I know," I sighed. "I'll just have to deal with him."

Pence nodded his head toward me, looking quite satisfied with himself. He patted one of my shoulders before turning back to the book he had been reading. It was probably about computer hacking or something else complicated like that. Really, Pence was entirely too smart for his own good. Olette merely smiled her sweetest smile, while pushing some of her chocolate-brown hair behind her ear.

"Good to know," Kairi stated with a wide grin, displaying all of her perfect pearly whites and a tiny bit of her gum in the corner of her mouth. "We wouldn't want you to go and become a delinquent on us, now, would we, Roxas?"

It was then, as I went to answer her, that the bell decided to ring.

--

I was the last person to leave the classroom, even after the teacher, due to all of my friends rushing to their classes. Yeah, I know. It made me feel real loved. I could see why they left, though. I was pretty slow at gathering all of my things and putting them in my bag, and their classes were on the complete other side of the building.

As soon as I got out of the room, I headed off to find my locker, which, because luck was actually with me for once, was right across the hallway from the classroom. I made a mental note to stop by my locker every day after Algebra II. So, anyway, when I got there, I realized that I had not gotten a lock for it, which could pose to be a problem. I'd just go and buy myself one from the office after school, I thought with a slight shrug.

After exchanging my books and closing my locker door softly, I headed down the hall toward my next class.

Halfway down the hall, I noticed a commotion. There were two people in the middle of a screaming crowd. My first thought, of course, was that there was a fight. However, due to the lack of my temperamental friend Hayner, I wasn't quite sure if that was what it was. I got a bit closer and looked over a few people's shoulders to find my long-time enemy, Seifer, pushing a certain guy that I recognized from my first period harshly into a locker. Yup. Definitely a fight.

--AXEL POV--

I was completely shocked at the way that the blonde from my first class had caught my attention. Roxas, his name was. Anyway, he seemed like quite the challenge to my normal, everyday kind of life. I guess maybe that's why he was so interesting. Of course, he apparently found me quite annoying, which was a pretty big setback, but I was definitely not going to let that stop me. Yes, I, the incredibly stubborn Axel, was going to become friends with that kid even if we both died in the process.

So while I was busy thinking all of the things in the above paragraph, I managed to run into someone. Hard. In fact, I knocked him over and onto the ground.

"Oops," I said sheepishly, holding out my hand to help him up. "Sorry I ran into you. I guess I was just thinking a bit too hard."

A few people around us snickered, and I looked up from the guy I had just pretty much bull-dozed. The people who had laughed looked like sidekicks, and had crossed arms, standing behind him. One was female, and the other... wasn't. He was very tall and muscular, and looked as though there was no way he was intelligent enough to be able to get dressed in the morning without help. She, on the other hand, was short and thin, a very big contrast. Her silver hair was covering one of her eyes, and she reminded me vaguely of Zexion, one of my best friends.

Anyway, the guy on the ground adjusted the beanie that was now sitting lopsided on his blonde head, and stood up with a scowl, pushing me in the process.

"What do you think you're doing, punk?" he growled at me. I merely shrugged.

"Well, you see, I _was_ walking, but then I ran into you," I replied nonchalantly. Apparently, my attitude didn't impress him, for I suddenly received a rather well-aimed punch to my face. I took a step backward in shock, reaching up to make sure that my nose wasn't broken; it was certainly going to leave a very large, painful bruise if it wasn't. Wow, that guy punched hard.

"What the fuck?" I exclaimed, my eyes tearing up slightly from the pain.

"You pushed Seifer, ya know?" the large guy said, laughing. "Nobody touches him!"

"No one," the girl added. Yeah, they were definitely sidekicks. God, what losers.

"Yeah, you idiot," the guy who apparently was named Seifer told me with an almighty smirk. His fist came flying at me again, except this time I was expecting it, and thus, almost managed to get out of the way in time. Almost being the key word. Yeah, he hit my shoulder. Big deal. My brother used to do that all the time when we were younger. Actually, he still does, now that I think on it. Anywho.

People had begun surrounding us, and a few of them starting chanting the word "fight!" over and over. The rest of the crowd quickly followed suit and I rolled my eyes; yeah, just what I needed. A fight.

"You ready for the biggest beating of your life, lamer?" Seifer whispered dangerously as he got nearer to me. Stupidly, I backed up a single step, and suddenly I was being pushed into the lockers behind me. Ow. That hurt.

From my spot against the lockers, I could see through the crowd, toward a head with blonde hair that I recognized easily; Roxas. My eyes widened, and Seifer took that as me being scared. He laughed maniacally and punched me in the stomach. I doubled over in pain.

"Hey, jerk, leave him alone!" I heard Roxas yell toward Seifer. Oh no, stupid kid. He should have just stayed one of the crowd.

"Oh look, if it isn't little Roxy," Seifer laughed. "It's been a while. How have you been?" His voice was mocking, and Roxas stiffened.

"Just go away, Seifer. No one wants you here," Roxas replied. It was really obvious that he was trying hard to keep calm, probably in an attempt to _not_ hit the taller blonde. Couldn't really blame him there.

Seifer's smirk turned to an angry scowl at these words, and he spat bitterly, "You sure _used _to want me around. What the hell ever happened to that?"

Before he could reply, another voice rang out through the hallway.

"I swear to god, if you kids don't get away from my classroom while I'm attempting to teach, I'm going to have you all suspended!" shouted a tall woman with long, black hair. On her face was the biggest frown I had ever seen. She looked completely terrifying, and the majority of the people disappeared quite quickly.

Seifer waved backward to his cronies. "C'mon, Rai. Fuu. We have elsewhere to be. I'll take care of _you_ lamers later," he directed at Roxas and I, before walking away, his sidekicks close behind him.

Roxas sighed loudly when they were gone, and he looked over at me.

"You alright?" he asked. Wow, he actually sounded concerned for me. Maybe my attempts at being friends with him weren't completely sucking!

I grinned and held up a thumbs-up.

"Yup. I'm perfectly fine, kiddo!" I somewhat-lied. My nose and stomach hurt pretty damn bad, but Roxas was talking to me without being completely angry, so my day had just brightened considerably.

When he merely glared at me, I remembered a key piece of information. He didn't like to be called 'kid.' Oh shit.

"Sorry, I'm sorry!" I nearly shouted as he turned to walk away. "R-Roxas! Don't leave! C'mon!"

He turned back to look at me at the sound of his name. He stared at me for a few moments, and then he sighed.

"It's fine, but I really do have to be getting to class. I'll see you tomorrow morning, okay, Axel?"

I smiled brightly and replied, "Alright! See you!"

As he walked away, my only thoughts were centered around the fact that he seemed to have forgotten that he hated me not two hours ago, and that he remembered my name. That made me grin; things were definitely going my way.

--

So um, yeah. This chapter's over. I re-wrote it many times.

Comment/critique, please?


	3. Sickified Redheads Aren't That Great

Hey everyone, I'm back. At least this chapter I didn't have a stupid writing block... I had mostly everything planned out in my head ahead of time.

Oh and, about the whole Seifer & Roxas thing, it'll be revealed later. Don't worry :)

Warnings: Shounen-ai and swearing. There's a mention of Zexion/Demyx in this chapter... well, it's kind of a mention. You'll see. I promise, there's no way you can miss it ;D

--AXEL'S POV--

"Achoo!"

I sneezed loudly. I grabbed a few of the tissues that were next to my bed, and blew my nose a few times. Damn, I felt like shit. I sniffled a few times while looking down at my bed pathetically. I whimpered loudly.

"Ax? You okay?" called my brother from his room, or so it sounded.

"Yeah, Reno, I'm fine!" I tried to shout back, but it sounded pretty pitiful. My voice was almost completely gone, so it came out as more of a loud whisper than a shout. Aw, man being sick sucked.

My door opened to reveal Reno standing there, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed on his chest. His flaming red hair was tied back in its usual ponytail, which I was constantly telling him was quite gay. He usually punched me after that of course, even though he actually _was_ gay.

"Right," he replied, sounding amused. "Well, let's get a few things settled, now, shall we? You do know that you look like complete shit, right?"

I sniffed and glared at him. He merely smirked at me, as though he found my situation funny, causing me to try and send mind-bombs over to him telepathically. It didn't work. Stupid bastard.

"I really don't think you should go to school today," he continued on.

"Yeah, well, since when do I care what you think? Maybe I actually _want_ to go to school." I grumbled with my smart-ass attitude. I could tell he wasn't buying it, though, from the look on his face.

He sighed and un-crossed his arms, looking down at me with his "big-bro" look. "You should. But, I know you don't actually want to go to school. I'm not _that_ stupid."

"Yeah, yeah," I murmured. "I'm not stupid enough to think that, either."

I pulled a phone out of the pocket of my jeans, which I had forgotten to change out of last night, and started dialing a number that my fingers had memorized.

"I'll call Demyx and tell him I'm not coming today," I replied while holding the phone up to my ear.

--DEMYX'S POV--

I sat up quickly and nearly fell out of my bed when I heard a familiar tune playing from a cell phone on my bed. I looked around, feeling a bit disoriented before realizing that I probably should answer it.

_"...this isn't the first time that you left me waiting. Sad excuses and false hopes-"_

I picked it up and pressed the button to answer.

"Hey?" I questioned, and I probably sounded just as tired as I was, having just woken up and all. I yawned as I heard someone else answer.

"Demyx?" the voice asked. It belonged to Axel. He sounded... well, pretty freaking crappy.

"You 'kay?" I asked him, sounding worried. "Are you dying or something? You sound really bad!"

"I'm a bit sick. I don't think I'm gonna make it to school today," he replied. He coughed a few times into the phone. Ewy. I had a picture in my head of him spitting all over the phone. Bleh, my mind was so weird sometimes.

"But, what about that kid?" I thought aloud. He had been going on and on about some random kid he met in English yesterday. I thought for sure he'd want to go to school, if only to see him again.

"FUCK!" he suddenly cursed. "I forgot all about him! I have to go to school today, Reno!" I heard some shuffling around, and then Axel was back. "I'll see you soon Dem! Bye!"

And with that, he hung up.

I sat there for a few moments, still a bit confused about the whole ordeal, before shrugging and laying back down. I felt warm arms wrap themselves around my waist and pull me closer.

"So who was it," Zexion mumbled sleepily into my ear.

I smiled as I replied, "Axel." I turned over and snuggled into his chest.

"That must mean its about school time," he muttered, and I giggled as he pulled me as close as I could get. "Just five more minutes..."

--ROXAS'S POV--

The moment I stepped through the door, I noticed something, or rather someone, was missing. In the seat right next to mine. That bright red head of hair wasn't where it was supposed to be. It wasn't even in the classroom. I knew I should probably have felt happy, giddy even, that he wasn't there but I couldn't help but be a little worried. Maybe he was just late?

I walked over to my seat and sat down, chewing on my fingernails while contemplating all of the possible reasons Axel might not be here. My mind managed to come up with quite a few of them, such as:

Maybe he woke up late?

Maybe he fell asleep while eating his breakfast?

Maybe he forgot to do something, and had to go back to his house?

Maybe he fell down while he was going to school?

Maybe he got hit by a truck on his way?

I nearly gasped aloud at this last thought, as I had suddenly seen an Axel-pancake on the side of some road, and shook my head clear. I needed to stop thinking about it. What did it matter to me if he wasn't here today? No big deal. You don't like him anyway, my head reminded me. He's just some idiot who sits next to you.

I sighed.

"Wow, Roxykins, you sure do sigh a lot," came a voice from above. I looked up to find a familiar person smirking down at me. His eyes were puffy, and his nose was as red as his hair, which was considerably less spiky compared to yesterday. He looked like he had the worst cold in history. He sounded like it, too.

"You do know you look really sick right?" I questioned. Explains why he wasn't here already. Not that I cared or anything.

He frowned.

"Yeah, I noticed that... I wasn't going to come to school, but here I am," he told me as he sat down next to me, propping his feet up on the desk and leaning back as far as his chair would allow. I was tempted to tell him that he was going to fall and crack his head open, but before I could, he had already fallen.

"W-whoah!" he exclaimed as he flew backwards with his chair. I resisted the urge to laugh by being worried instead.

"Are you okay?" I asked, panicking. I kneeled down beside him.

"Could this day possibly get any worse?" he groaned, clutching his hands to the back of his head. I laughed at that one and he looked up at me with a pout and a single cough.

"Roxy," he whined. "I'm in pain, and you laugh?"

I wiped the tears from my eyes from my laughter, and replied, "Of course! Really though, you okay?"

He grinned up at me.

"Aw, is Roxy-poo worried for me?" he teased in a baby-voice. I tensed up and felt my face turn red.

"N-no! I just wanted to make sure you didn't, uh, hurt the, uh..." I trailed off feebly, not being able to come up with an excuse. Smooth, Roxas. Real smooth.

"I think that Roxas actually cares," he told me dramatically. I rolled my eyes at him. He grinned even wider at this, and held out his hand.

"Can you help me up?" he asked innocently. One of my eyebrows raised suspiciously, vaguely wondering if he had spit on his hand, or something, and I cautiously put out my arm and grabbed his hand. I felt a sudden jerking motion, and I toppled to the ground next to him.

"Hey!" I cried. Axel was laughing at me, and I crossed my arms and pouted. My face turned slightly pink. "That wasn't fair!"

"Is there a problem?" came a chilling voice from above. I looked up to find Sephiroth looking a bit annoyed. He was staring down at us with a book in his hands.

"N-no sir!" I promptly answered, standing up and brushing myself off. I hurriedly sat down in my seat, not wanting to anger the most terrifying teacher I had ever known. I hadn't heard good rumours about him when he was angry.

"And you?" he directed at Axel who was... still laughing on the ground.

"Oh, god, hehe, just give me a second," he laughed, clutching his sides. Sephiroth's eyebrow rose.

"If you aren't in your seat by the time I am in my seat at the front of the classroom, you will be sure to have detention for a month for disrupting my class."

And with that, he turned around and walked to the front of the room. Axel mysteriously was in his seat next to me before I even turned back around, and he had stopped laughing. He looked around innocently, and tried to act as though nothing had happened. When he noticed I was looking at him, he raised a slender finger to his mouth in a 'sh' signal.

When Sephiroth reached his desk, he whipped his head around, his hair swaying, to check on Axel, and found that he was whistling innocently and acting generally inconspicuous. He shook his head and mumbled something to himself, before turning to the dry erase board to discuss the lesson for today.

I looked over at Axel, and he flashed me a thumbs-up, before sneezing loudly. I rolled my eyes, but on the inside, I was smiling. Suprisingly, this morning started off pretty fun. I didn't think I would ever be able to have that much fun with someone who was as annoying as the guy sitting next to me.

_Maybe he wasn't so bad after all..._

--

Demyx's ringtone was Predictable by Good Charlotte, if you didn't recognize it. I love that song so much.

And, wow. I decided that Zemyx is going to be playing a role in this story as well... I'm sure we all want to know what happened before this morning, huh? --wiggles eyebrows suggestively--

Personally, I have nothing against Reno's hair... in fact, I like it a lot. I think Axel would look even better if he would do that... but then he'd look exactly like Reno so I suppose that would be a problem. Lol. But, anyway, Axel and Reno are brothers in this, and brothers tend to tease each other about stuff like that.

Review/critique??


	4. Too Much Laughter For My Brain To Handle

And, here is the fourth chapter. Sorry it took so long. I tried to make this one way longer than the others... but it ended up being quite a bit shorter because my brain was suddenly out of ideas. Lol. Oh well.

Warnings: Shounen-ai, swearing, and tons of texting.

--AXEL'S POV--

My first class for the day was over. I was a bit sad; I didn't really want to leave Roxas. I had grown quite attached to him in the past hour or so, and he didn't completely hate me anymore. I had even gotten his number! I was definitely texting him later. And when he left the classroom, he turned around to smile and wave and tell me he'd see me tomorrow. I smirked at that, and told him bye.

I grabbed my things to head off to the courtyard for my free period. Demyx, Zexion, and I always met in the courtyard in our free periods; it was kind of a tradition we had been doing since last year.

I stepped out of the door that led to outside the school.

"Axel!" I heard someone squeal, and I was suddenly tackled by Demyx.

"Dem-Dem!" I exclaimed, and we hugged each other in our usual ritual. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Zexion rolling his eyes at us, even though we did this every day.

"Hey, Zexy!" I replied, when Demyx let go of me of course, grinning at him. "How've you been, my buddy?"

"Fine," he responded, shrugging his shoulders. He was sitting under our usual tree. We even had our names carved into it, so that everyone would know it was ours.

I sat down in front of him, and Demyx lay down next to him, putting his head in Zexion's lap.

"So what are we up to today?" Demyx questioned.

I grinned maniacally.

"Well, I was thinking," I began, and they both leaned in closer.

"Nothing whatsoever. You guys know I don't think!" I cackled at my little joke, which probably wasn't even funny, but Demyx laughed along with me.

"I don't get it," he said to Zexion after we had stopped our laughter. Zexion merely shrugged in reply.

--ROXAS'S POV--

Somehow I ended up giving him my number. I don't really remember how it happened, but when I got home from school today and turned my cell phone on, I recieved a text message in all-caps from a number I didn't recognize. Of course, it was kind of difficult not to realize who it was from after actually reading the message. It said 'ROXAS THIS IS AXEL.' Yeah. I normally didn't get text messages, so this kind of freaked me out.

I replied, simply saying 'I gathered that, you idiot.'

He answered in record speed. How the hell did he type that long of a message in less than five seconds?

It said 'AWESOME! U ANSWERED! HEY WATS UP MY LITTLE BUDDY? KEEPING OUT OF TROUBLE?' I sighed.

'Yes, I did, hello, nothing, and yes. Theres no trouble to get into.'

We continued this conversation for a long time, and we ended up talking about everything imaginable. Our favorite sports, bands, colors, and movies, our schedules, and just about everything that was possible to talk about. I felt like I was actually friends with him now. I smiled at the thought.

"Roxas! Dinner's ready!" I heard my sister call from downstairs. Namine always cooked for us.

"I'll be down there in a moment," I yelled. I replied to Axel's latest text 'SO IF U WERE A MONKEY WAT WUD U DO?', telling him that I had to go, and I headed downstairs.

The moment I got to the bottom step, I was greeted with the lovely smell of spaghetti. God, I loved spaghetti. Namine was definitely treating me; I rather vaguely wondered if she wanted something.

"I really love you sometimes, Nam," I told her as I entered the kitchen. She smiled sweetly.

"You're just lucky spaghetti was the only cookable thing in our house right now," she replied brightly. "I need to go to the supermarket soon." I darkened a bit at that thought; she would probably drag me along, and shopping with my beloved twin sister was usually one of the worst experiences I ever had to through.

"Is Sora going to be here for dinner?" I questioned. Sora was my elder brother. He was four years older than me, but he certainly didn't act it. He had a job at a pizza parlor, so sometimes he didn't come home for dinner.

"Not sure," she admitted. She worried about him a lot; she was more like the elder sibling than he was.

She handed me a plate with spaghetti on it, and told me to go sit down and eat. I gladly obliged and ate my food at the dinner table that we had. It wasn't really a dinner table, just a little fold-up table that we got from some garage sale after we moved here. Namine soon joined me, and we started talking about things.

I ended up telling her about Axel somehow. She seemed quite interested in him, saying that he didn't really seem like the kind of person I would be hanging out with, but that she would love to meet him. I stiffened a bit at that; I didn't really want him corrupting my sister. She just laughed off my overprotectiveness.

In the middle of me telling her about me giving him my number, the front door opened and my brother walked in, laughing. Well, I think laughing may have been a bit of an understatement here; he was cackling like a hyena, and was having trouble standing.

"Sora?" I cautioned. Namine and I waited patiently as he took the time to slow his laughter down into small giggles.

"Hehe, Riku just said something," he told us.

We threw each other looks that said something along the lines of 'what the hell could have possibly been that funny?', but Sora didn't even notice. I didn't even bother thinking about who this Riku might be.

"So what's for dinner?" he asked with a giggle.

I sighed as I answered, "Spaghetti."

"Bet you're happy about that," he said knowingly. I smiled a bit. "But I don't like spaghetti."

My smile immediately turned upside-down. We had been brothers since I was born, and I had never known this piece of information. Weird.

"I guess it's a good thing we ate pizza back at work," he added.

"You already had pizza, and you still want to eat dinner?" Namine asked. Sora grinned and nodded.

"I'm a growing boy!" he whined.

"You stopped going through puberty a few years ago, remember?" I reminded him. He recoiled a bit.

"Well, then I'll be in my room doing my schoolwork," he spoke dramatically, thrusting his arms about. "Since I can see I'm obviously not wanted here!"

And with that, he waltzed out of the room, faking a sad face. Once he closed the door to his room behind him though, I could hear loud laughter.

Namine and I both sighed at the same time, and finished our food.

--

After I had finished getting ready for bed, I went back to my phone to find a dozen new text messages, all from Axel. I shook my head. Can't really say I was expecting him to continue talking to me after I had already told him I had to go, but I was positive I probably should have.

'NO ROXAS!' was the first one.

'ROXAS?'

'IF U DONT TALK TO ME IM GOIN TO BE ANGRY!'

They got more and more vulgar as I went down the list; he described all of the gruesome tortures that he had heard about that he would practice on me if I didn't talk to him. I sighed loudly before replying.

'Don't freak out. I'm back,' the message said. Within two seconds, he had already replied.

'DOOD! U FREAKED ME OUT! I THOUGHT U DIED OR SUMTHIN! OMG!'

I sighed, looking up at the cieling, wondering why I was even still talking to this moron in the first place. As I thought about it though, I smiled. He wasn't half bad once you got to know him. I rolled over in my bed to send him a reply.

--

So yeah. That was the chapter. Axel's texts were based off some of my friend's lol. He tends to freak out very easily.

Anyway, review?


	5. Triangles On The Mind

Hey, I'm back with another chapter. Thanks to all of the people who reviewed :D You guys rock.

Warnings: Shounen ai, swearing, and random other things.

--ROXAS'S POV--

I woke up that morning feeling pretty crappy; I hadn't really slept but an hour or so last night, and my head was pounding. I groaned as I sat up and went into my bathroom to get ready for school.

When I was finished, I pulled myself out the door and down the stairs where Namine was waiting with a poptart. She raised her eyebrow a bit when she saw me practically dragging myself toward her.

"Pain medicine. Now," I commanded weakly. She didn't even bother to comment about me being rude. She grabbed some kind of pain reliever from our medicine cabinet and a bottle of water, taking care to remove the caps first, and handed them to me. I obviously took them quite gratefully.

"You don't look so well, Roxas," she told me, looking me over. "What's wrong?"

"I'm fine," I replied, downing the medicine with a grimace. "I just stayed up a bit late."

"Talking to Axel?" she questioned with a suggestive smile on her face.

I sighed as I answered, "Yeah."

We shared no more conversation as we headed out the door. That was the good thing about us; we didn't have to talk to each other to feel comfortable. The silences between us were hardly ever awkward. She grabbed Sora's keys, and we both stepped into his car. He wasn't going to be awake any time soon, and it wasn't like he needed it. Namine drove since I felt bad. She told me that if I drove I would probably fall asleep at the wheel.

The trip to school seemed very short to me, and we were getting out of the car before I knew what was going on. Namine laughed at my confused face; stupid mean twin.

Anyway, so we separated at the door, as we had different classes to go to. We said our farewells and continued on our ways.

When I got to English, my headache was completly gone, and I stepped through the door to find that Axel had gotten here before me. Or someone else with flaming red hair had decided to sit next to my spot. I couldn't really tell, since he was turned around.

"Hey Axel," I greeted with a yawn as I sat down in my designated chair. He turned around to face me with a smug grin.

And that's about when I noticed what was on his face.

"What the hell did you do?" I asked, completely shocked.

"You like?" he questioned, fondly stroking the new tattoos he was sporting. They were small, black triangles under his eyes. Wow, I definitely wasn't expecting that. This guy thought face tattoos were cool? I had to admit, they did look good on him. Not that I noticed things like that. No way. Nope. Not me.

"I suppose," I pondered. "Anyway, when did that happen?"

"Last night, after we finished talking. Man, you kept me up so late that I was bored, so I went and drove myself off to some tattoo parlor," Axel sighed, shrugging. I stared at him. "What?"

"So, let me get this straight," I said slowly, making sure he understood every word. He leaned in a bit and nodded his head, beckoning me to continue. "You got bored, so you went and tattooed triangles on your face?"

He nodded. My eye twitched a bit. My headache was on its way back.

"You're an idiot," I replied, sighing.

He grinned widely before answering, "Yeah, I know, right?"

--

"Hey, how would you like to sit with me at lunch today?" Axel asked me on our way to our next classes. It turned out his second period class was a free period, so he could escort me to Algebra II. I frowned as I thought it through, which he took as a bad thing. "I mean, you don't have to. It's not like I'm forcing you or anything, Roxy." He kind of started babbling, which was pretty funny. So I began laughing.

"What's so funny? Roxas?" he whined, leaning over to look me in the face.

"Nothing, nothing," I said, wiping the tears that came with the laughter from my eyes. "It was just kind of funny when you started freaking out. Don't worry, I'd be happy to eat with you at lunch today."

He positively beamed at me.

"Great!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. "You can meet my friends now! They're totally awesome!"

I smiled at him; he seemed so excited.

"Sounds good," I told him as I walked through the door to my classroom. I paused for a moment directly inside the doorway. "I'll see you then, I suppose."

"Yeah! Bye Roxas!" he called down the hall, as he was running to who knows where. I sighed as I went to join Olette, Kairi, and Pence who were waving frantically to me from the back of the classroom.

"Hey, Roxas!" they chorused, and I smiled.

"Hi guys. What's up?" I asked as I pulled my chair out and sat down.

"Nothing much, man," Pence answered for them, raising his hand to salute at me. I saluted back.

"Yeah, I hope its a free day again," Kairi stated, smacking her bubblegum loudly. Olette hit her on the head with a large school book.

"No," she said as Kairi held her head in pain. "We need to actually learn something in class today."

"You didn't have to hit her on the head," I calmly told her, pulling out a notebook so I could doodle. I opened it up to a random page, which just so happened to already have angry little stick figure men beating each other up on it. It was familiar to me; it was from the day I first met Axel. I frowned while studying all of the mad pictures.

"Awfully angry page, isn't it?" Pence asked me with a grin. "Man, didn't know you drew shit like that."

I looked up at him.

"Yeah," I replied softly. "It's from the second day of school."

Olette and Pence stared at me a bit strangely, and Kairi watched a fly that was buzzing by her.

It was amazing how much had changed in so little time.

--AXEL'S POV--

I was completely and positively giddy as I ran down the hall. Roxas had just said he would have lunch with me today! I nearly squealed from all of the excitement, but I tried to keep at least most of my masculinity. I also resisted the insane urge to skip down the halls instead of running.

I ran straight through the halls, ignoring the yells of a few frantic teachers, and into the courtyard where I skidded to a stop directly in front of Demyx and Zexion, who were making out. Wow, I did _not_ need to see that.

"Guys, guys, stop," I commanded dramatically, making my hands form a T. They pulled apart, and Demyx blushed, staring at the ground instead of at me. Zexion on the other hand, looked rather smug.

"Dudes," I began brightly. I'm sure I was positively glowing from my happiness. I sighed in my head; what a way to stay manly. "Roxas said he would eat lunch with us!"

Zexion smiled, which was a rarity in itself, and said, "Congratulations. How'd you get him to do that? Bribery?"

If looks could kill, he would be dead.

"No. I asked him and he said he would love to!" I cried, falling to my knees and staring up at the sky dramatically. Demyx and Zexion just stared at me, before Demyx broke into applause.

"That was beautiful, Ax!" he told me earnestly, clapping loudly. It was kind of funny, considering there was no one else clapping, and it was echoing throughout the courtyard.

"Why thank you, kind sir!" I replied, bowing low. Demyx giggled and Zexion rolled his eyes, moving his line of vision toward the ground, which apparently was much more interesting than me. Or maybe he was just trying to stop thinking about kissing Demyx. It was kind of hard to tell with him.

"Well, anyway," I started again. "You guys will get to meet the famous Roxas!"

"Yay!" Demyx exclaimed.

"I've been wanting to meet him for some time now," Zexion replied, pulling apart a leaf that he had apparently found on the ground. "You do make him out to be quite interesting."

I grinned.

"He is, my friend. He definitely is."

--

The end. Well, at least for this chapter. I couldn't write the lunch scene yet... so I just kind of ended it here. Hope you don't mind too much. :P

Review, please? It would be much appreciated.


	6. A Little Kiss Never Hurt Anyone

Hello, again, everyone! This chapter has a bit of akuroku in it ((not much...)), but you have been forewarned.

Oh, and I just noticed something about my apartment this morning, as I left for school: My number is 138. Lol. I can't believe I never noticed that before.

Anywho.

Warnings: Shounen ai and swearing.

--

So after my fourth class of the day, which was the one directly before lunch, I was walking and chatting with Olette. We were talking about useless things; everything from how much we loved Fridays to why the sky wasn't purple. We were on our way to her locker to get her lunch bag. She always brought her lunch, like me, because the school lunches were awful tasting.

"And that is the answer to the meaning of life," she concluded. I nodded toward her, and we just kind of kept walking quietly toward her locker. When we got there, she proceeded to put everything in it and take out her lunch.

"Well, I guess this is where we part," I told her, and she smiled sweetly and gave me a hug before leaving. I sighed and shrugged as she let go of me. She liked hugs a bit too much. I wasn't a big 'huggy' kind of person myself. I had a very large personal bubble, and I preferred for people not to pop it.

Anyway, so as she went on her merry way, I headed off toward my locker. I had things to put up, and I was unsure of where I was supposed to be meeting Axel, so I just decided he would find me. Yeah, so I was a bit lazy.

--

Axel ended up finding me right about when I got to my locker. Though, when I asked him how he had known which locker was mine, he said he hadn't even known in the first place. He claimed it was by pure coincidence that he happened to be walking toward the restroom that was halfway down the hall from my locker and spotted a short blonde, who just so happened to be, by complete coincidence, me. _Of course_ it was. Regardless, he knew where my locker was located now.

--

So, after we met up, he told me that we were going to be eating lunch in the courtyard, where there were always fewer people. I shrugged; it sounded fine with me.

"We always sit underneath our tree there," he explained. "For breaks, lunch, and when we're skipping classes. It's like our little area, you know? Everyone else stays clear of it."

I spaced out a bit after that, thinking about how happy I was to be eating with him. I was even a bit excited to meet his friends. All of this surprised me greatly; I was quite the antisocial little bastard most of the time. But this guy was just so... I wasn't quite sure of how to explain it to myself by other means than 'indescribable.'

He looked over at me when he realized that I had stopped responding to him. He waved a thin hand in front of my face and tripped over what I presumed to be something invisible on the floor. Next thing I knew, he sprawled over on the ground. Man, this guy needed to pay attention to his feet.

"You okay?" I asked him, leaning down over him. He groaned and rubbed his head.

"Man, that hurt," he mumbled. His face was slightly flushed, and he had an embarrassed frown on his face.

He looked up at me and his lips parted slightly, just staring at me. I honestly had to resist the urge to ask 'what?'. His eyes looked like they were full to the brim with some emotion that was unknown to me, but he kind of leaned in, so I leaned in a bit too. Next thing I knew, my brain was screaming at me "NO! STOP! DON'T KISS HIM!" Of course, by then it was a bit late, and our lips had already touched softly. It lasted for a second, maybe two, but it felt nice. Even after he pulled away, I could still feel the imprint of his mouth against mine. My lips tingled slightly; I blushed a bright red as my mind pretty much went blank.

"I, uh, sorry Rox, I, uh," he mumbled, looking at the ground.

Out of a mix of reflex and not knowing how to act, I felt my hand hit his face with a large SMACK.

"Ow!" he exclaimed loudly. He looked shocked as he held his face in pain; there was a bright pink hand mark on his cheek.

My eyes got as wide as they possibly could, and I raised my hand to my mouth, wondering what the hell I had just done, and quickly turned around and raced off, leaving him there on the ground.

--AXEL'S POV--

I sat on the ground holding my face for what seemed like an eternity. I shouldn't have kissed him. Dammit, that pretty much ruined my chances for anything completely, didn't it? Why the hell did I have to do that?

Well, it wasn't _my_ fault that he had looked so very... irresistibly sexy and tempting at that moment. Besides, he leaned in too.

I was there for at least ten minutes, just sitting on the ground in the hallway that had emptied since people went to lunch, before I realized that Demyx and Zexion would probably freak out if I wasn't here soon.

I sighed, and stood up, stretching my legs out. I walked toward the door that led to the courtyard and stepped through.

"We didn't even get to eat lunch together," I murmured, shaking my head softly, then staring up at the sky.

Who knew rejection from some kid I had just met would hurt so much?

--

Wow, my kiss scene... didn't quite turn out how I had wanted it to at first. Lol. But, before I even realized it, it had already been written out and... yeah.

Oh noes! Roxas and Axel got into a fight! What will happen next?

Review if you want to know! :D


	7. Watch Out For Old Ladies

Ok people, I'm baaaack.

Sorry this chapter took so long. School had me down, but since school's out now, I'll hopefully be writing these chapters a lot faster.

Disclaimer: I own Kingdom Hearts _and _Spongebob. Just kidding.

--Roxas POV--

I had no idea how to react to that. That was my first kiss. Ever. I was so shocked that I ended up not even eating lunch at all and stayed instead in the bathrooms, for fear that Axel might come out of no where and drag me off to eat with him. I felt like such a wimp sitting there, scrunched up in a bathroom stall.

Why did he kiss me?

Or, rather, why did I let him?

I didn't want to think about the fact that I didn't mind the kiss at all. It was nice and warm, and it made me feel almost... safe somehow. But, regardless, I didn't want to think about it, and so I blocked it out of my head as much as I could. Which wasn't very much, just so you know. I didn't have much self-control when it came to my thoughts.

When I heard the lunch bell ring telling me that the torture of thinking about... _it_ was finally over, I scurried out of the bathroom as quickly as possible and went straight to my next class, which I was very glad I had with Olette. Though, I wasn't sure if I should tell her or not. The closer and closer I got to the classroom, the less I wanted her to know. By the time I actually reached the doorway, I had decided that I would carry it to my grave.

"Hey Roxas," she said as I sat down beside her. "What's wrong?" She looked at me with worry written in her eyes. Well, I guess that meant I looked as though I had just been hit by a truck and dragged down an eighteen-mile road, only to be stepped on by a bird and rolled over by a steamroller, because that's exactly how I felt at that point. However, I put on a smile and answered, "Nothing, I'm fine."

She didn't seem to believe me, but she didn't say anything else about it for the rest of the school day, for which I was very grateful. No one else noticed at all, so I didn't have to worry about them. Thank god for moronic friends.

--

After school finished, I said my goodbyes to my friends and headed off to a certain place where I always went when I needed to just think things over and figure things out. The Gullwing Bookstore.

Now, see, you probably need a flashback right about now, to explain why this was the place where I always went. Well, it all started with my cousin, Tidus. He was nine years older than me, and he had always taken care of Namine, Sora, and me when we were younger. Anyway, he had this friend who went to high school with him named Yuna. Her uncle owned this huge bookstore that hardly anyone even knew about, because it was behind a bunch of big buildings. Tidus went there all the time, and started bringing Sora, Namine, and me. Sora was entirely too hyper for a bookstore, and he hated it when people told him to shut up, so he didn't really like going there very much. Namine liked it, but she was always with her friends, so she rarely had time anymore to go there. I was the only one that still went there relatively regularly other than Tidus. The employees there were almost like sisters to me by this point, and I went to them whenever I needed help.

So, I headed toward the Gullwing Bookstore. It was pretty close to the school, so I didn't have to go very far. I took my usual turns and shortcuts, knowing the path very well by then.

I spotted the usual large, neon orange sign that read, in black letters, The Gullwing Bookstore, on a building that was tall and very old-looking. There were bricks randomly placed on it that didn't match the others whatsoever. I figured that the people who built the place had a sense of humor. The door was very tall and wooden. I wasn't really sure what type of wood it was made of, but it looked like the kind of wood I would want to build my house out of, because it hadn't fallen apart yet after all of the years being connected to that building. I pulled the door open, and it chimed loudly as I stepped through.

"Welcom-Roxas!" exclaimed the girl at the counter. She threw down the book she had been reading without even marking her page and ran up to hug me.

"Hey there, Rikku," I gasped through her very choking hug. She smiled brightly as she let go of me.

"Yuna! Paine! Roxas is back!" she shouted behind her. The door leading to the back room was pushed open, and two more girls were revealed. One of them was tall, with grey hair and leather clothing, and the other was a bit shorter, with brown hair and two different colored eyes.

The brunette smiled warmly at me and said, "Welcome back, Roxas! How nice to see you again!"

The other just nodded at me.

"Hey there, Yuna and Paine," I said to them. "I'm going to go and pick out some books now."

"Okay, just tell us when you're ready!" said Rikku, picking her book back up. I nodded and walked over to the shelves of books. I pretty much stared in awe at the many books, which I never got over, no matter how many times I went into the store. I ran my fingers along them as I walked to my usual section, Philosophy. It was near the very back of the store and was still on the first floor.

I grabbed a book off the shelf and sat down on the floor, opening it and beginning to read. A few moments later, or it could have been hours for all I knew, I heard the chimes go off again.

"Welcome back, Zexion!" I heard Rikku exclaim. I also heard her book slam down on the ground again. "And welcome, um, other guy!"

"It's Axel. Got it memorized?"

I froze. Axel? Here?

"Oh, no. Oh, no," I chanted, putting the book back as fast as I could. I tried to figure out how fast I could make it to the front of the store, before someone grabbed my shoulders from behind. I swear, I jumped nearly ten feet in the air, and made a little squeak. I turned around to find Paine there, smirking at me. I blushed bright red. Damn, that was embarrassing.

"Okay, if you come to the front of the store and meet this guy that Rikku wants you to meet, I won't tell anyone that you just made that sound," she replied, with an air around her words that said 'It will be the most embarrassing experience in your lifetime, so I suggest you get your ass up there.' I nodded and followed her back up to the front desk. I was staring down at the floor the entire time.

"Roxas?" I heard Axel ask. I looked up without thinking, regretting it immediately after. Dammit! I hadn't wanted him to know I was here!

"U-um, yes?" I questioned feebly, staring back at my feet as though they were the most interesting things ever made by man.

"Hey there, Roxas," said Rikku. "These two are Zexion and Axel. Zexion's here nearly as often as you are!"

I nodded and muttered a hello to Zexion. I wondered if this was one of the friends Axel had wanted to introduce me to. He was short, and had silvery-purple hair. He was very pale, like he had never been in the sun before in his life.

"But, I guess you must already know Axel," she continued. "After all, he knows your name! Anyway, Zexion," she said, turning back to him. "Yunie will be back with your book soon, so you can just chill here or something."

He nodded curtly and looked around.

"Hey, Roxas, can we talk alone?" Axel asked me abrubtly, in a tone which implied that he would talk to me one way or another, eventually, and it would probably be easier to talk alone. I nodded, and crept after him toward the Life Science section, according to the sign hanging above the aisle. Weird. I didn't remember ever going to this particular part of the store before.

He stopped immediately after we were out of view from the others, turned to me, and grasped my shoulders in his thin hands.

"I just want you to know," he began, his eyes telling me that he was quite desperate. "That I really am sorry. I didn't mean to do it or anything, it just kind of happened."

I felt a slight pang of hurt.

"So, I hope you'll forgive me. I mean, we can still hang out and be friends, right?" he asked, sounding as though his life was depending on my answer.

There was only one thing I could say.

"Well, I suppose I forgive you," I replied. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. It really was amazing how much I had missed him in the span of a few hours. It was also amazing how much I had hoped that he didn't regret kissing me.

--AXEL'S POV--

I waved at Roxas as he left and said, "I'll call you later, okay?"

He nodded and headed out the door with a _chime._

"Here's your book, Zexion," said the brunette, coming back out from the back room.

"Thanks," he replied, handing her the money for the book. She took it and put it in the cash register with a smile.

"Exact change, as always. Have a nice day," she said to both of us. We walked out of the store, the chime on the door going off yet again.

"That thing is going to haunt me for the rest of my life," I commented, looking back at it. It was looking back at me too, I'm sure. "I'm probably going to have tons of nightmares where I hear that freaky chime over and over and over again."

Zexion didn't even pay attention to me, as he already had the book propped open in his hands, reading intently.

We were mostly silent for the rest of the trip to Zexion's car, except for when I had to warn him that there was a person passing by, so that he wouldn't run into them.

"I think I love your car more and more each time I see it," I replied, stroking the sleek black porsche in admiration. "It's so not fair that your parents _gave _you this."

He didn't do more than nod at me as he got in the passenger seat.

"You're letting _me _drive?" I gasped.

"Of course I am," he answered with the slightest trace of a smirk. "I can't drive since I want to read my book."

I got in the driver's seat and just stared at everything in awe.

"A good start would probably be putting the key in the ignition," he commented mildly. I nodded, collecting my thoughts, and started up the car.

--

Nearly twenty minutes later, we were at Zexion's house. I nearly got us into a few wrecks on the way there, and Zexion had eventually had to put the book down and watch me drive. He almost yelled at me for a few of the little accidents that happened, such as when I almost ran that old lady over. But it wasn't my fault, I swear. She just happened to be going across the street a little too slowly.

Zexion swore to never let me use his car again, and I said farewell to the beautiful porshe. He literally had to pull me away from it, because I was clutching onto the door handle, sobbing.

Once we actually got inside his house, we sat down on his super mega comfy couch and turned on the television. He had a big-screen t.v. that was hung on the wall like a photograph. It was amazing to say the least.

"So are your parents going to be home today?" I questioned, propping my feet up on his coffee table.

"No, they're off on some cruise, and they won't be back for another week or so," he answered.

We remained silent for a few minutes, before he asked me, "So, what happened between you and Roxas? You never told us any details aside from 'he's going to be mad at me.'"

"Well, uh, we were going to meet up with you guys, and I tripped. After that, I sort of... kissed him."

I felt a sudden, sharp pain on my head.

"Ow," I exclaimed, looking over at him. "Zexiooonnn! What was that for?"

"Being stupid," he replied. "That really was one of the most _idiotic_ things you could have done. Freak out the kid right after you meet him."

"It wasn't my fault he was looking at me with that expression!" I protested. "It was so fucking adorable that I couldn't help it!"

Zexion said amusedly, "You sound like a pedophile."

I turned back to the television, not really paying attention to what was on it.

"So, you really do like this kid, don't you?" he asked me. I nodded.

"He's really different, you know?" I answered. "And I feel like I've known him forever. It's what's so interesting about him, I guess."

"Yes," he replied distantly.

"I just want... to be close to him. Or something," I replied. "It's kind of confusing for me."

We fell into silence once again. When I realized I was jiggling my foot on the coffee table nervously, I moved it back to its original position, on the floor next to the other one.

"Demyx will be here soon," said Zexion after awhile. "Would you like anything to eat?"

"Yeah, I'm starving," I replied, my stomach growling to prove its point. Zexion laughed softly and stood up. He walked into the kitchen.

"Is chicken alright with you?" he questioned as he opened the refrigerator door, which made a squeaking noise. I was surprised he didn't get one of his maids or butlers or whatever oil it.

"Of course it is!" I exclaimed.

"Okay, then that's what we're having."

He started removing ingredients from the refrigerator and placing them on the counter, just as Spongebob came onto the television.

I squealed loudly and sang along with the theme song. It was my favorite show ever. I mean, how can you _not _love a talking sponge who lives in a pineapple? It really gets no better than that.

While keeping my eyes on it intently, I couldn't help my thoughts wandering away toward Roxas. No matter what I did, I couldn't get him out of my head. I kept wondering if he liked this show too. He hadn't told me yet. I made a mental note to ask him tomorrow.

Loud banging noises snapped me out of my reverie.

"I'm here!" came the call of Demyx through Zexion's front door.

"Alright, hold on a second!" I said as I got up and went to open the door for him.

"Axel!" he sang, wrapping his arms around me. I hugged him back, before we both walked back into the house.

"Is that chicken I smell?" Demyx asked, moving into the kitchen to give Zexion a kiss.

"Why, that's correct," Zexion answered with a grin.

"I love you," Demyx replied adoringly. "So when's it gonna be ready?"

Zexion looked back at the chicken on the counter, contemplated, and said, "Now."

I walked into the kitchen in time to see Demyx tackle Zexion. Within moments, they were doing things that I honestly didn't need, or want, to see.

"Okay then," I commented, being slightly disturbed, and walked over to where the food was, making myself a plate of Zexion's awesome cooking. I brought it over to the dinner table and sat down to eat.

By the time they were done doing... whatever they were doing, I was finished with my food. I had even licked the plate clean. Damn, that was some good chicken. I brought my plate back to the kitchen to see Demyx buttoning his shirt back up.

"Thanks for the food," I told Zexion as I placed my completely cleared plate in his dishwasher. "I'm going to head back home now. I'll see you guys later."

Demyx pouted before hugging me, and him and Zexion waved as I opened the front door.

I walked outside to find it was much colder than it had been earlier today. I regretted not bringing a jacket as I trudged home in the cold, hugging myself for warmth.

When I finally got back to my little apartment, I ran in and slammed the door behind me. I shivered a few more times, before going and turning on the heater. I went to the closet to get a blanket, and returned to the living room. As I snuggled into my couch, wrapped in the blanket, I kept thinking back to Roxas earlier today.

_'I forgive you.'_

I smiled as I drifted off to sleep.

--

So this chapter's over now... I'm so proud of it. It's over 3,000 words!

My first chapter that is anywhere near that long! ((throws party for herself))

Read & Review?


End file.
